Army Level
"Army Levels are affected by the commander's level. Also, the higher the troops level is, the better they fight." Army Level Army Level improves the fighting abilities of heroes. The higher the Army Level (or title) is the better they fight. Mages will miss less and melee heroes will have a greater chance of critical attacks. Army Level can also alter the rate of which damage is decreased when your hero loses troops. This Army Level is based on: Command, Base Troops and Level. Titles requirements Each title has a different requirement of Initial Troops, whenever hero's troops quantity (without techs and equipments) is equal or greater then the requirements his title change to the new one. Titles This list explains the Titles '''and the '''Initial Troops required: Formula To calculate the Initial Troops quantity at each level of a hero, you can use this formula : Initial troops = Base Troops + [ (Command / 2) * Level ] Or, to calculate the level ''a hero need to reach a specific ''Title ''you can use: '''Level: troops - Base troops / (Command/2)' *'Base Troops': The Initial Troops quantity of a hero at lv1 without techs or equipments. This number is generally between 230 and 250. (Note: This value always became 199.5, 200 or 201 during calculations.) *'Command': Each hero has a different command level, you can check it in the stats of the hero. *'Level: '''Level of the hero, *'Initial Troops:' See the list "Titles". Base Troops To calculate '''Base Troops' when you don't know it, you just need a hero at level 2 or higher. Then calculate the Base Troops with the formula: Base Troops = Initial Troops - * Level You can easily notice that this value is always 199,5, 200 or 201 even if the troops of a level 1 hero are different (230-250). The system always change this value from level 1 to level 2. 'Example - Leve'l , main hero, has 45 command value. The Base Troops (BT) became 200 when leveling up. To calculate when the Tribal Shaman receive the Veteran ''title we'll use the formula: '''STEP I 'Initial troops = Base Troops + [ (Command / 2) * Level ] We know that Veteran ''is equal to 1750 troops, we also know command and base troops so we can procede: '''STEP II' 1750 ='' 200 + [ (45 / 2) * Level '] That is: '''STEP III (1750 - 200) ='' 22,5 * Level'' Ordered and calculated it became: STEP IV Level '''= (1550/22,5) Finally, we know that a ''Tribal Shaman ''will reach the ''Veteran ''title at level: '''STEP V Level '''= 68,90 That means level 69! Example - Base Troops If you don't know the '''Base Troops of a hero, you need to level him up to level 2+ and then use the formula STEP I Base Troops = Initial Troops - * Level For this example, I'll use at level 7. He has 417 initial troops and 62 command. STEP II Base Troops = 417 - * 7 If math is not an opinion: STEP III Base Troops = 200 Almost all the infantry and mage heroes have a BT of 200. Cavalry usually have 201 or 199,5 Example - Initial Troops For this example I'll use at level 55, 65 command and 199,5 base troops. STEP I Initial troops = Base Troops + [ (Command / 2) * Level ] STEP II Initial troops = 199,5 + [ (65 / 2) * 55] STEP III Initial troops = 199,5 + 1787,5 STEP IV Initial troops = 1987 And that's it! Of course these formulas work for all heroes. Category:Formulas Category:Hero